


Leaping Hand

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: The Unsolved Mysteries of Xander Harris [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Quantum Leap
Genre: Crossover, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsolved Mystery #1: How did Xander find Angel's apartment in Prophecy Girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Quantum Leap and the associated characters.  
> **Time Line**: Set During BtVS 01x12 Prophecy Girl

He walked out of the library. He couldn’t believe it, none of them seemed the least bit concerned that Buffy could die tonight. Well, he was concerned; call him the supreme overlord of concerned. Sure, she had turned him down the other day. Sure, she didn’t want him the way he had wanted her every day since he laid eyes on her. But he’d be damned if he just sat back and let Buffy walk right into certain death alone. He would make it his task to see that she was never alone; even if it killed him.

The only hope he had at getting to Buffy before the Master did was to talk to the one ‘thing’ that he really did not want to talk with. It would have been one thing if Buffy had turned him down ‘cause she like another guy, another human. But no, she turned him down because she was interested in ‘him’, a vampire, a demon, a creature that it is her destiny to kill. A creature that was the same as what took his best friend Jesse away. And now he had to ask Angel for help.

There was only one problem. He had no qualms about confronting Angel and forcing him to lead the way to the Master. Hell, he was looking forward to it. But first he had to find Angel and he didn’t have a clue as to where to start. He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember anything that Buffy may have said that could lead to Angel. The only crumb his mind remembered was that the vampire lived in an apartment.

He was beginning to think he had no hope of finding Angel in time to rescue Buffy when he felt a tug against his mind; a tug that reminded him of the experience with the Hyena spirit. Something was invading his mid and he didn’t have the time for it, not when Buffy needed him.

His eyes flew open in a panicked rush. He hoped to catch the cause of the mind invasion before it went too far. What greeted his vision was not the hallway of the school in which he had been standing. Taking in his surroundings, he saw a stark white room. There were bright lights and the white walls didn’t even appear to have a door. Whirling with disorientation, he looked down at his body and at the weird jumpsuit he was wearing. Then it hit him, he wasn’t even in his own body. He turned around one more time, feeling as if he had been abducted by some alien race for experimentation or that something hellmouthy was afoot. Then he spoke two words that seemed to come from some outside influence, “Oh boy…”

* * *

**Sunnydale…**

* * *

Sam blinked his new eyes. It always took a moment for his thoughts to rearrange themselves in the other person’s body. Sometimes he remembered more, sometimes less, but he always, at least he hoped, remembered that he, Dr. Sam Beckett, with the help of his friend Al Calavicci, would right something that was wrong. Now he just had to find out what that wrong was.

Slowly turning in a circle, he took in his surroundings. Judging by the hallway and lockers, he assumed he was in a school. But it was dark. As he completed the circle, he came face to face with a teenage girl. Out of an instinct from the body that he was inhabiting, his eyes drifted downward. This was a move he would come to regret as the voice of a 1990s cheerleader grated in his ears and the sharp sting of a hand-slap graced his cheek.

“Ew, Harris, as if I gave you permission to look at me. God, some murder rampage happens in the school killing my chance at a new boyfriend and now every dweeb thinks he has a chance with me.” The dark haired girl walked away in a huff and Sam let his new voice echo in the empty hall, “Oh boy.”

Sam looked around again. He felt a strong urge for action, as if his time were almost out. But for what, he did not know. If only Al would get here. “Come on Al, I need some help here…”

* * *

**Waiting Room…**

* * *

Xander sat on the couch. Then he stood up. Then he paced. Then he repeated the process. He was on circuit number tem when he heard a whooshing sound, like something out of a cheesy science fiction film. He braced himself, fully expecting to meet his first alien, when he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There in front of him stood a man, a human man, and he was wearing a military uniform. He spoke with a crisp manner that compelled Xander to listen with rapt attention.

“Welcome, I know you must feel confused right now, but please try to answer a few questions for me,” then he waited for the head nod before continuing.

“Please tell me your name, what year it is and, if you can, where you last remember being.”

Xander looked the man in the eyes. He could tell the man wasn’t expecting him to remember anything, but Xander remembered it all. If this, whatever it was, kept him from finding Angel and saving Buffy, God and all the angels in heaven wouldn’t be able to stop him from getting revenge.

“My name is Xan-- Alexander Harris, it’s 1997, end of April actually, and I’m from Sunnydale, California. Before I got yanked to wherever here is,” he gestured around wildly and grinned inwardly at the mystery man’s shocked expression, “I was standing in Sunnyhell high school trying to find a way to save my friend. Now, will you kindly beam me back to my body, or whatever it is you do, so I can continue that.” Xander crossed his arms and gave the man what he hoped was a disgruntled look, but being in another body threw him off.

Al stood speechless. It always took time before any of them began to remember. Just like it had taken Sam time on the first leap. Shaking his head, he looked over at the person inhabiting Sam’s body. “We didn’t mean any harm. We’re actually here to help. None of this would have happened if you didn’t need help. Can you tell me if you know anybody in trouble, this friend that you mentioned?”

Xander snorted, it would be his luck that he would wind up in the hands of a group of do-gooders that meddle with people’s minds. Deciding to tell a highly edited and creative version of the truth, Xander began, “Well, I’ve got this friend Buffy…”

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later…**

* * *

Al had all the information he needed. With a little research from Ziggy, it was determined that a man known as Liam Angel had a lease on an apartment in Sunnydale that was held until the fall of the 1997 when he defaulted on rent payments. Now he just had to find Sam and get him there.

Glancing over at the Harris kid, Al gave a small smile. “Don’t worry kid, we’ll get you where you need to be and get you back to your own body. We haven’t messed up yet,” he paused, mumbling as he walked out the door, “at least too much anyway.”

Xander just flopped down on the couch, resigned to the fact that all he could do was wait and thank whatever God that Angel actually had a lease and paid rent.

* * *

**Sunnydale…**

* * *

Sam had been wandering the halls of the school. He was at a lost for what to do. Generally there were people around, things happening. Here, he was alone and had only seen one other person.

He had discovered, by browsing the contents of his wallet, that he was a teen named Alexander Harris in Sunnydale, California. Now if he only knew what to do.

Picking up a copy of the school newspaper, he was shocked to see that it contained a two-page obituary section. What kind of weird reality had he leaped into?!

“Al, where are you?” He looked up to the ceiling in a plea for help. Then he heard the tell-tale sign of the door opening for Al and he whipped around.

“Hey Sam.” Al stopped and looked around the empty hallways. “High school, sex, drugs, rock-n-roll, and did I mention sex.” With he normal grin and a puff from his cigar, Al punched a button or two on the handheld to be assured that nothing had changed. “For once, Ziggy is 99.9% sure that you are here to help Alexander Harris save his friend,” he tapped the handheld to get the name displayed right, “Buffy Summers from a gang related death.”

Sam scrunched his face, “What happened? Where do I need to go?”

“Well, the kid actually remembered everything. According to him, Buffy has gone off alone to confront the gang leader of the gang that her boyfriend,” he paused to check the name, “a Liam Angel, is trying to leave.”

Sam looked thoughtful, “A teenage girl has gone off to take on a gang leader?! Alone?!”

“Yeah, apparently, according to Harris, she is an accomplished martial artists, but he said she was no match for this guy. He was in the process of trying to find her when you leaped in.”

Sam looked up, “If he was going to find her, why am I here? Also, how reliable is anything he says? Aren’t their brains generally as ‘swiss cheesed’ as mine?”

Al glanced down, checking the time for Sam’s location. “Let’s walk and talk. We need to get the apartment.”

As they left the school, Al filled Sam in on all he knew. “We are basically relying on the kid’s input because there is some sort of government block on information regarding Sunnydale, the Harris kid, this Buffy and anything else. We’ve been setting off red flags everywhere. I only go the information on the apartment because the guy listed it as a previous address on the lease for the place he now rents in L.A.,” Al paused to check his coordinates. “There is some information Ziggy is working on, but I don’t know if it will be processed before you leap.” He stopped and looked at the building in front of them. “There it is, apartment 3A is the guy in question. While you’re on your way up, I’m going to go talk to the kid one more time.”

Sam looked up at the building. “So I’ll leap when I get to the door. This has got to be the easiest leap ever.” Looking over at Al, he finished up, “Well, if I do leap, see you later. If not, you had better get back here.”

* * *

**Waiting Room…**

* * *

Al left the imaging chamber and headed back to talk to the kid. He looked at the handheld when it emitted a series of beeps. Quickly scanning the data he moved a bit faster to catch the kid before he was gone.

Xander looked up from his prone position when the door whooshed open and watched the military man rush in.

“Hey kid, we found that Angel guy and you should be going home soon, but,” Al paused trying to consider the consequences, “if you remember any of this, don’t tell anyone. If the wrong person heard, a good number of people could be hurt.”

Xander stared at him and shrugged, “Yeah, I figured. I’m not up to living in padded cell anyway. I mean, who would believe me?”

Smiling at the kid, Al decided to pass on one more thing, “Kid, if you do remember, be careful on your graduation day in 1999.”

Xander’s borrowed eyes got darker, “Huh, I make it to graduation. What hap--"

The voice was cut off and Sam’s eyes seemed distant for a moment. Then they opened really wide before a scream erupted and he passed out. It was back to normal and Al didn’t have time to dwell on the mystery of Sunnydale and why the school blew up in May of this past year. He had to help Sam right another wrong. But first he had to find out where.

* * *

**Sunnydale…**

* * *

“--pened.” Xander stopped. Blinking his eyes a few times, he realized he was himself. “There’s no place like home,” he mumbled. Then he saw that he was in front of an apartment door and Angel was more than likely on the other side. As he checked to see that he still had his backpack, which carried his vampire repellant gear, he thought out loud, “I wonder what happens at graduation… Oh well, I have a vamp to scare and a slayer to save. Time to get to work.” With a darker version of his normally lighthearted grin, Xander knocked on the door…

 


End file.
